My Stranger Girl
by Want you bad
Summary: Emma Swan has earned herself a full scholarship to study at Storybrooke boarding school for her last two years of high school. Not realizing that the hot Brunette she had a horrible first encounter with, is her roommate from hell. Swan Queen High School love Au.


_I love any REgina and Emma high school stories so I decided to make one._

* * *

"Emma, are you ready?"

A voice spoke as green eyes moved themselves form the reflection of the car window.

Inhaling Emma breathed out a _yes,_ got herself out of the car and began to walk towards the place she would call her new home for the next two years. She had earned herself a full scholarship to study at Storybrooke boarding school. The school was highly prestigious with very rich kids.

"Emma, this is the owner and the Dean Mr. Gold." Emma's foster mother Heather spoke.

Emma looked up at a man dressed very professional holding a cane upon his hands. She could tell this man smelled with wealth, and she also sensed that this was a man she did not want to cross paths with in a darken ally.

Giving her a big crocodile smile he held his hand out, "Emma Swan, it is a pleasure to meet you. Shall we head inside, show you around, get you started and introduce you to your roommate." Emma shrugged and slightly nodded. Following after Mr. Gold into her Boarding school.

After Emma said her goodbyes to her foster mother, got her school uniform, and books. Mr. Gold called in a bubbly girl with a pixie hair cut by the name of Mary Margret in to show Emma around the school and to her dorm room.

"So Emma where are you from?" MM asked as they both walked down the halls.

"From Boston,"

"Boston, I've always wanted to go. I've been in Maine my whole life. You will love it here, we always love having new people in our school. Since it is a boarding school we are a small class, so everyone pretty much knows everyone."

As MM kept going on about how great the school was. Emma tuned her out, and started thinking about the horrific uniform, a white shirt with a blue tie and a blue skirt to go with it or black dress pants. She nearly puked as they handed her the uniform. How old were they? 40 at lest she has a few hours or maybe minutes, to get settled in before bye bye jeans. And Fridays being the only the casual day, she couldn't wait to have her tight blue jeans and red jacket back on once again.

"Emma, did you hear my question?"

"Huh? Oh sorry.. No," Emma blushed feeling guilty for not paying closer attention.

MM just shook her head and laughed, "I asked what your dorm room number is."

Pulling out a piece of crumbled paper from her jeans, Emma read out loud _201_ then placed the paper back into her back pocket and kept walking. Not noticing that MM had stopped. Turning around she was faced with a pale looking girl.

"You okay?" Emma asked.

MM shook her head, "I'm sorry Emma. Maybe Mr. Gold can switch your room? Or something… he can be nice sometimes, you can always ask?"

"Okay, MM what are you going on about? What's wrong with the room?"

"It's not the room it's your roommat-"MM stopped her sentence when a girl and two boys started walking their way.

The girl was the most beautiful girl Emma had ever laid eyes on. She walked in a very regal like manner, as if she was the Queen of the school. With sexy wavy short dark brown hair and red lip stick. And wow did she have the most beautiful brown eyes. She even made the horrible school uniform look like something she got from a fashion designer. Especially since two of buttons were unbuttoned giving a demonstration of the cleavage. Emma didn't know this girl, but she knew she wanted her in everyway. That was until she opened her mouth.

"MM, shouldn't you be in class or something?" The girl said as she and the two other guys approached them, "Reading books about how birds sing."

"Sorry Regina, I was..just.. I was-" MM started to stutter.

Perking her lips together, the beautiful girl that Emma now knows is named Regina, started to taunt, "Poor little girl can't speak," she laughed, looking at the two boys with her. One of them with blonde hair smelling weirdly like forest and the other with dark hair and eye liner.

Shrugging MM stayed quite as the three of them kept laughing at her. Well mostly Regina, the other two boys seemed to just go along with whatever she said.

"Hey, leave her alone." Emma said walking toward the beautiful brunette.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Regina asked, surprised that someone would dare stand up to her.

"Emma Swan, I'm new here, leave MM alone understood." Emma held her head up high.

Regina smiled showing her pearly white teeth and leaned in, "Ms. Swan,"

"Emma,"

"Whatever. Emma. Ms. Swan, if I were you, I'd be careful who you threaten. You have no idea what I am capable of."

Emma clenched her jaw, this girl obviously wanted to intimidate her. But no one can control Emma Swan, especially not someone who was probably around her age.

"You don't scare me Regina, I know girls like you. You bully people and you're a straight up Bit-"

"….Okay love," the man with the eyeliner said going in between Regina and Emma. Gently pushing Emma backwards. "Killan and my other friend behind Regina is Robin." He smiled offering his hand, but quickly pulled it back noticing Emma wouldn't shake it.

Clearing his throat he touched Emma's hair, "But I like to go by Hook. Women usually get hooked on me." He winked, receiving an eye roll from Emma. Just what she need a horny teenage boy flirting with her.

Regina let out an annoyed sound, "Hook please, you don't want to be with someone that is as pathetic as MM,"

"Pathetic!" Emma jaw clenched. She pushed Hook off to the side, so she can face Regina once again.

"Love please, just relax." Hook pleaded placing his hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Regina just leave her be." The blonde man, Robin said. Must be the boyfriend Emma thought to herself, from the way Regina eased off a bit.

Taking a deep breath Regina spoke again, "I'll forgive you this time Ms. Swan, but the next time you cross my path-"

"Don't worry lady, I don't want to be anywhere near your path." Emma crossed her arms. Like she wanted anything to do with the hot rude brunette.

"Good. And let's hope you stick to your word." Regina gave out a big fake smile. "Let's go boys," she turned around making sure to purposely knock down the books MM was holding.

Emma held her own as she watched them walk away. This girl was going to give her trouble the next few months she could already feel it.

Bending down to help MM with her own book to be exact. The pixie Snow White look alike had offered earlier to help her carry them, since Emma had a lot to carry already.

As soon as Regina was out of ear level, Emma looked towards MM. "What a bitch! You shouldn't take her shit MM."

MM looked at Emma nervously.

"What's wrong now?"

"Emma I'm so sorry, but you just met your roommate."

_Shit. _


End file.
